Seasons Change
by fantasticoxx
Summary: Jacob Black has left home, but it seems as if he cannot move on. After hearing about Eliza Waters, Seth Clearwater's new neighbor, Jacob sparks a sudden interest in coming back home.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

jacob.

My attempts at trying to drown out the voices of my fellow pack members where pointless. I couldn't help but hearing everything they said. At first I was so angry that it was easy for me to ignore them, but now they were telling me too much. Everyone missed me there and were worried about me; this included Bella. Seth had kept me updated on that fact. It didn't matter though; she didn't want me. She wanted _him._ It hurt me to admit, but she was not the one for me either. I hadn't imprinted on her.

I had traveled to somewhere in Canada at that point. I didn't look at the road signs so that the pack wouldn't know where I was, but at the same time, it made it where I didn't know where I was either. I knew that I was in a forest. I heard the rest of the pack wondering if I would ever go back home or even go back into human form; I wondered the same thing.

eliza.

I laid there wishing there was some other way around this. We were moving, far, far away. My mom had gotten a job in Washington, on the other side of the country. There was no way I was finishing school in Virginia with my friends. So as I packed up my things, I gave up hope.

Fate would bring them together...


	2. The New Girl In Town

**Thank you so much for the reviews of the prologue(they made me what to write more). So here is chapter one! Feel free to tell me of any errors! **

**The New Girl In Town**

eliza.

The plane ride from Virginia to Washington was not an exciting one. When we got to LaPush, where we were moving to, our moving truck would supposibly be waiting for us at our new house. If not we would have to stay at the motel in town. I wasn't exactly looking forward to staying in a motel. I wasn't exactly looking forward to staying in LaPush. _Positive thoughts_, I told myself, _positive thoughts, Eliza_. I got up from my seat in the plane to go to the bathroom.

I stepped into the extremely small space and closed the door behind me. I looked into the mirror to find dark circles under my pale blue eyes and my wiry, blonde hair in a mess as usual. My dad use to call me "Hitler's Child" when I was younger because of my blonde hair and blue eyes, I wondered what he would say if he saw me now. I was always just a phone call away, but he didn't seem to notice that.

I splashed my face with water and dried it off. I was so tired, but for some reason, I had never been able to sleep while traveling. It was really taking a toll on me with only thirty minutes left of a nearly four thousand mile trip. I stepped out and made my way to my seat. Halfway, a small girl stepped into the isle. As I slipped by her, I towered over her. _Dainty people_, I shuddered. Everyone thinks that they are _so_ cute. Could a tall person not be cute? Did my being five foot nine make me not cute? _I'm dwelling too much on that_, I told myself as I sat back into my seat. My brother, beside me, slept with his head tilted back and mouth wide open. I was tempted to throw spit wads in it. My mom was looking out the window on the other side of him. She turned to look at me. Her face looked exhausted; she gave me a weary smile and turned back. I looked straight ahead and leaned my head against the seat.

Thirty minutes.

jacob.

During the day my mind was always occupied with what I was going to do next, but at night, as I tried to sleep, my mind always flooded with thoughts. At times, I wondered what would have happened if I had controlled myself and stayed at home. I admitted to myself on several occasions that I had overreacted. I would feel bad for leaving my family, and then Bella would creep into my mind, and I wouldn't feel so bad anymore. I didn't think I would ever figure her out.

eliza.

It was late when we drove to LaPush from the airport and the moving van wasn't there, big surprise. So we settled into our motel room. I fell into bed and slept forever.

It was one o' clock the next day when I woke up. Peter sat on the bed next to me watching tv.

"Where's ma?" I asked in my just-woke-up voice.

"She went to get food." He replied without taking his eyes from the tv screen.

I nodded as I got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my hands when I came out and then took the few steps to my bed where I plopped down and stared at the ceiling._ I'm in LaPush, Washington_, I thought to myself.

"Kids." My mom said when she burst open the door.

Peter looked up from the tv, and I sat straight up in surprise.

"Yes?" I asked when she didn't say anything.

"I went by the house before I went to get food and the movers where there. We have to go now." She said in a rush, as she stepped in the room.

Peter jumped up to get his stuff together, and Ma did the same.

"It's walking distance from here, isn't it?" I asked.

"If you call five miles walking distance. You need to get your stuff together." She replied.

"No, I need to take a bath." I told her.

"You can tonight." She said, throwing things into her bag.

"I'm _dirty._"

"Eliza, no one's gonna see you."

"The movers will!"

"Eliza, you're coming with us; that's final."

I sighed as I got up and attempted to freshen up. I didn't have to pack because I hadn't brought anything in the night before. I threw on a tank-top and shorts that I got from out of the car on, as I swished mouth wash. I pulled back my hair and put on some deodorant. Somehow we all made it into the car and were on our way to our new house.

It was cloudy outside as we pulled up the drive. The small house sat on top of hill with forest behind it. I noticed a neighboring house, but no one was home. The moving van was sitting in the driveway, so we parked on the side of the dirt road that had split off the main highway. We approached the house; I left Peter and Ma when they stopped to talk to the movers to look inside. The side door entered into the kitchen where the boxes labeled "kitchen" were stacked up. The kitchen opened up to the dining room, which led into the huge living room. From there a hallway led to two bedrooms and two bathrooms. At the end of the hallway there was a staircase.

I made my way up the staircase where I fell in love with the smallest room I had ever seen. I knew what I'd said about dainty people earlier, but I wasn't against dainty rooms. The ceiling sloped upward, and there where two windows. One was placed at the top of the staircase, and the other on the far wall. I looked out one of the windows and the view was perfect. I _had_ to have that room.

I ran downstairs where I found my Ma talking to the movers in the kitchen. I didn't want to interrupt, so I walked outside. I found Peter sitting on the edge of the driveway, throwing rocks into the woods.

"Dibs on the room upstairs." I told him, as I approached him.

"I couldn't get it anyway." He said in defeat.

"Why?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"Ma told me that she wants me downstairs, so I can be closer to her."

_Yes, Yes, Yes, _I thought to myself.

"Stinks for you."

I sat there for a moment and then something startled me from behind. I turned to see a young husky behind me. The pup looked not even a year old.

"Hello there." I said turning to look at it.

Peter noticed too, and his face brightened up in just a moment. It was a hyper, little thing. It tried to lick my face, but I grabbed its neck and petted it.

"Blue eyes!" I heard someone yelling in the distance.

I looked up to see a boy who looked to be around my own age. His build surprised me, and he looked to be a bit taller than myself.

"I'm so sorry about this." He said approaching a little out of breath, "I've been chasing him around for a while now."

He made it to me.

"It's alright. He's nice." I said watching as he picked up the dog with ease.

The dog wasn't too big, but I know that I would have had a bit more trouble picking that thing up.

"Hi, I'm Seth your neighbor."

"Hi," I said standing up, "I'm Eliza, and this is my brother Peter."

When I stood up I noticed that he wasn't just a bit taller than me but a whole lot taller than me.

"Nice to meet you." He said offering his hand while still holding the dog.

"You too." I said shaking his hand.

I noticed his large hands were considerably hot. I looked up and his eyes were dark; his skin was a dark bronze color. This was obviously normal because even I, in my blondeness, could tell he was Native American.

"Well, we are your neighbors, and you should know that we'll do whatever we can to help. I wished we had known you were moving in because my friends are just as big as I am, and we could have saved you some money on the movers." he told me with a grin on his face.

"Now you tell me." I smiled in return.

"I'm gonna have to go for now; I'll see you around." He smiled.

"Yea, see you later." I replied as he turned and walked back to his house.

That night after the movers had finished unloading, I sat up in my room unpacking my stuff because for some reason I couldn't sleep.


End file.
